


Compassion Under Orders

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Diogenes member is impressed into service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compassion Under Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #21 (Constrained Compassion) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Constrained Compassion: Have a character help someone else who would normally be distanced from that character by some social or economic factor: race, religion, country of origin/allegiance, vegetarianism…

Mr. Alan Smythe had just finished a very long and very loud day. Between the squabbles of Parliament over some bill for coddling the destitute, obnoxiously vociferous hansom drivers arguing about proper fare, and the ear-piercing shrieks of filthy little urchins playing near the road, he had been looking forward to his visit to the Diogenes all afternoon.

He was the only one here for the moment, so he settled into his usual chair farthest from the door and basked in the blissful solitary silence.

For about thirty seconds.

The sound of the door crashing open down the hall startled Smythe right out of his chair. He was about to march down and give the stranger a piece of his mind (for no Diogenes member would cause such a scene) when the intruder himself barged into the room while carrying a bruised and sobbing match girl.

“There has been a carriage accident,” said the stranger without preamble, “with several children wounded just outside the building, and I need to use the space here for triage. I will need assistance carrying them inside.” The man didn't even have the decency to break eye contact with the girl and look at Smythe as he took command of the room like an army general. 

The shocked Diogenesian spluttered for a second before he found his voice. “Excuse me, _sir_ , but who do you think you are, giving _me_ orders? This is a club, not a charity hospital. You cannot bring _that_ in here! I know the _founder_ , and he will--”

“--Be very much obliged to you for aiding my friend,” chimed Mycroft Holmes, half his attention focused on helping a limping boy to the closest chair. “Doctor Watson, meet Mr. Smythe. He will be your orderly if he wishes to remain a member of the Diogenes. And Alan, if you have any further vocal objections, I remind you to make them in the Stranger's Room, or it will be your second strike.”


End file.
